The Runaway Girl
by CancerTurtle
Summary: Something strange happens to Emile during the night. How will he cope? How will the other runaway guys cope? Find out inside. Rated T to be on the safe side. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Waking Up

Emile woke up with a massive headache. He had been drinking last night, and now he had to suffer the consequences. Jon and Tim had slept on the couch, since driving wasn't really the best option. Emile put a hand to his head. Now he remembered why he didn't drink in large amounts. But something felt… off. He had experienced being hung over before, but this felt different. It was like his entire body had changed.

As he sat up in bed, he opened his eyes to a peculiar sight. He was still in his room, but there was long brown hair obscuring his vision. He didn't remember getting a wig or something last night, although he supposed his memory could be clouded from all the alcohol. He assumed it must have been some sort of prank the others played on him while he slept, and expected to see photos plastered over Twitter and Facebook when he got to his computer.

He reached up to pull what he assumed was a wig off his head, but found it wouldn't come off. It actually felt as if it was attached to his head. He was about to tug harder when he noticed the hand he was tugging with looked different from his own. It was softer and slenderer. The same went for the arm it was attached to. His gaze continued down his arm, resting on the two lumps on his chest, clearly evident underneath his shirt.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jon and Tim woke up when they heard a loud, feminine sounding scream.

**So this happened. Blame my brain, it does weird things. Later chapters will be longer; I just felt this was a good short chapter to set up the rest of the story. This may or may not contain shipping, I'm not sure. If it does, keep in mind I've never written romance before.**

**Have a good life.**


	2. Explanation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these people. Derp. I also might get the layout of Emile's house wrong, since I don't know if any vlogs have been filmed there, and if they have I haven't seen them, so I'm making up what his house looks like.**

Emile rushed to the bathroom, since that was the closest mirror available. He already had a feeling, but he was still a little shocked by what he saw. Instead of his usual appearance, standing in the mirror was a girl who only vaguely resembled him if you payed incredibly close attention to detail. Although he had to admit, he looked sort of cute. If this was a girl like him instead of actually being him, he'd probably ask her out.

While Emile was busy worrying in front of the mirror, Jon and Tim were discussing what had just woken them up.

"So, did you just hear that scream too, or was that just some dream I had?" Tim asked.

"Well," Jon replied, "Unless we had the same dream, that scream was real and we both heard it. Which is strange because that means either Emile suddenly has a girlfriend, or a fangirl snuck into his house."

"The second option's the more likely one."

"Hehe, yeah. We should probably go check it out though. They probably woke Emile up too."

Tim nodded in agreement and followed Jon upstairs after tossing the blankets back on the couch. When he caught up, Jon was peering into Emile's room confused. Noticing Tim had made his way up, Jon turned to him and said, "Emile's not in his room."

Noticing the bathroom door down the hall was open, Tim said, "Well either he went for a walk, or he's down there." He pointed at the bathroom as he said this. "You know, IN THE BATHROOM!" They both laughed.

Emile heard them laughing and became very worried. What would Tim and Jon think if they found some random girl in his bathroom? Sure, that girl was him, but they had no way of knowing that. And even if they did believe who he was, what then? He didn't have much time to think, however, because just then, Tim and Jon walked in.

Jon was the first to react. "Woah! Hey. You, uh, might want to leave before our friend finds you in his house."

Noticing she looked a bit scared, Tim said, "Don't worry, we won't call the cops or anything, you should probably just leave."

While Emile was trying to compose himself (or perhaps herself was more accurate in this case), Jon noticed something and felt the need to point it out. "Hey, why are you wearing Emile's clothes?"

Looking down, Emile noticed he was still wearing the clothes he went to sleep in. "Um, about that," Emile started. "I know it's kind of hard to believe, I mean, I'm having a hard time believing it myself, but, I'm Emile."

Jon suddenly burst out laughing. Tim just looked a bit surprised and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I have no idea what happened. I just woke up like this."

Jon had finally calmed down a bit, and said, "Well, I guess we should call you Emily now." He went back to laughing like a maniac.

Emile wouldn't have gotten too annoyed at the comment, but Jon had said it in the exact way Emile said all his puns. "Jon, really?"

"Oh come on! Like you wouldn't be laughing if I was in this position."

"He has a point," Tim interjected.

"Okay fine. But what am I supposed to do now?"

No one had an answer to that.

**Forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but this is an AU were them and their friends live within driving distance from each other. Except maybe Jon. He might still live in Canada, not sure yet.**


	3. Problems

**Fun fact: I have no idea what I'm doing. This story is being made up as I go.**

The three runaway guys were now sitting downstairs in Emile's living room. Jon and Tim had slept in the clothes they wore yesterday (due to sleeping at Emile's house) so they didn't need to change. Emile had changed into a red polo shirt and a pair of jeans. He liked being able to keep a little of his old self, but still felt awkward because his clothes no longer fit properly. His shirt was too tight at the top due to the new additions on his chest, and the bottom (as well as his pants) was too loose because of his now smaller waist. They were discussing what was to happen now that Emile was a girl.

Jon said, "Well for the runaway guys, it's easy. We just say we got sick of you and replace you with, I dunno, Josh or someone."

"You really think the fans will believe that?" Tim asked.

"They'll probably believe it short term, but they'll expect Emile back at some point."

"What about my own channel? I can't just stop uploading videos, and if I quit then the fans will probably expect some sort of video explaining it," Emile said.

"Well you just finished Colosseum, right?" Jon asked. Emile nodded in return. "Well they expect you to have a bit of downtime before your next LP. Hopefully we can sort something out in that time."

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, and Emile shot bolt upright. What if someone else saw him like this?

Tim stood up and said, "Don't worry, I've got this." He walked out of the living room and into the entrance hall.

Jon decided to have a little fun with Emile. "So Emily…"

"Jon, stop. Seriously."

Before either could get any further, the front door was heard opening, and someone yelled out, "Hey guy, my name's Josh Jepson, but you knew that already!"

Both Emile and Jon were worried now. "Crap," Jon said, "I forgot we were supposed to be recording today."

Josh walked into the room, a worried looking Tim following behind him. He noticed Emile as soon as he walked into the room. "Hey, who's the hottie in the polo shirt?"

Jon stated bluntly, "That's Emile."

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Emile looked away shyly. He turned to Jon and Tim, but only received serious looks in return.

Josh fainted.

**I have no idea how far in advance they record they're LPs. In this AU, they record about a week before they upload… or something that makes sense. Have a good life.**


	4. Breakfast

** Clemy: But that requires effort! But in all seriousness, I don't feel like looking up info about Emile's house just for a random fic that I'm making up as I go. I do research for some of my fics that I plan in advance, but not this one.**

Josh was still unconscious, but he was now lying on the couch. Tim was making breakfast for the three, now four, of them while Emile and Jon were still discussing what to do with Emile's current situation.

"Look, I know you hate me calling you Emily," Jon said, "But depending on how long you're stuck like this, you might want to get used to being referred to as a girl."

"I know, I just… I'm still trying to take all of this in. I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Emile replied.

"Alright, but at the very least, you're probably going to need some new clothes. Yours don't exactly fit now."

"Yeah, I'll call Reese later. She probably knows more about this stuff than any off we do." Jon agreed.

On the other couch, Josh was beginning to stir. Emile said, "Hey look, four's beginning to wake up."

Tim could be faintly heard from the kitchen saying, "He he, four."

Josh began to sit up, saying, "Woah, what happened? I had this weird dream where Emile was a girl and…" The he turned around and saw Emile. "Ah. It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Sorry, but no," Jon answered.

"God, this is just like one of those weird fan fictions. Jon, you're not secretly a vampire, are you?"

"Seriously?" Jon asked. "Of all things, that's what you reference?"

"I'd be more worried about the fact that he's just blowing off me turning into a girl like it's nothing and joking about it," Emile interjected.

"Yeah, well I did that too, so did you really expect me to call him out on it?"

"Uh, not to interrupt this little lovers spat here, but do you guys smell burning?" Josh asked.

Tim called out from the kitchen, "Sorry, that was me. Also, breakfast's ready. And the toast got sorta burnt."

As the three got up off the couch Josh randomly said, "That's something I never got; how do you burn toast in a toaster? Do you just set it too high or does the toaster malfunction or something?"

"Seriously? This is what we're discussing?" Jon asked in a very cynical manner.

"Is it a bad thing that I'm avoiding the 'Emile is a girl' topic of conversation?"

"Well, we already discussed a lot of what we were going to do now with our channels and stuff. Now I guess we could discuss the upside of this whole thing, being that Emile is quieter." Jon was right. Emile had been a bit more subdued since his transformation, but hey, would you be talkative if you had suddenly changed genders? Be right back, fixing the fourth wall.

For once, Emile didn't have some sort of witty comeback. Well, maybe witty is an overstatement, but he didn't have a comeback of any sort. He simply sighed and took his place at the table as Tim laid out everyone's breakfast.

"Come to think of it," Emile said, "Tim, why were you cooking breakfast?"

Sitting down, Time said, "Well you let us stay here the night, so it seemed like a reasonable thing to do. Also, you did kinda turn into a girl this morning, so we couldn't really expect you to make breakfast as well."

"Actually, him turning into a girl is even more reason to expect him to make breakfast." Emile threw a coaster at Josh for this remark.

**If anyone seems a bit OOC in this story, it's because Emile is the only one whose channel I've followed for a reasonable amount of time. I've watched 1 LP of Josh (Pokémon Snap), and both of Reese's (Lucahjin) Paper Mario LPs, and the first 2 episodes of her SotC LP.**

**And yes, I made a joke about Emile watching twilight. You're welcome Josh.**


	5. Re-Meeting

Jon and Josh were cleaning the dishes after breakfast, since Emile had forced them to for them making fun of his new state. Tim was wondering what to do now that the recording had been called off due to Emile's transformation, when he noticed Emile dialling someone on his phone.

"You're calling someone?" he asked.

"Jon suggested I get some new clothes, so I'm calling Reese since she knows more about this sort of stuff than us," Emile replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean it was sort of easy for us to believe who you were because we were seeing you right in front of our eyes. If you call Reese, all she'll have to go off is a voice."

"Yeah, you're right. What do you suggest then?"

"How about instead, I call her, get her to come her so you can introduce her to the new, and hopefully temporary, you."

"Hm, I guess that'd work. Are you sure she'll believe me?"

"Trust me, if Josh believes who you are, then I'm sure you won't have a hard time convincing Reese."

Josh yelled from the kitchen, "I heard that!"

After a little laugh, Tim got out his own phone and searched his contacts for Reese's number, and hit dial.

After a bit of beeping, Reese was heard through the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Reese," Time replied.

"Oh hi Tim! What's up?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you over the phone, so could you maybe come over to Emile's place?"

"Did Josh do something stupid during recording?"

"No… well, not yet." They both laughed. "So, can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right there. Bye."

"See ya." Tim hung up.

"Well?" Emile asked.

"She's on her way."

A couple of minutes later, the group heard a car pulling up outside. Jon and Josh were practicing the next level in Mario, the one they would have done if Emile hadn't suddenly feminised. Emile was trying to calm down. Apparently, having to wait for the encounter only made him/her more nervous. Tim was trying to calm Emile down, see that as his place since the other two runaway guys seemed to be doing nothing to help.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to look as Tim got up to open it. He opened it to find his friend Reese waiting on the other side. "Hi Tim," she said.

"Hey Reese," He replied. He moved out of the way a bit and said, "Well, come on in."

Reese did so and Time closed the door behind her. As they walked down the hallway, Reese asked, "So what was it you called me over here for?"

"You'll see in a sec," Tim replied. They turned into the living room, where Reese noticed Jon and Josh with wiimote in their hands, NSMBU on the TV, paused, and a girl she didn't recognise.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Jon answered like he had done when Josh asked. "This is Emile."

After a brief pause, Reese smiled and said, "Well, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Emile." Tim and Josh tried their best not to laugh. Jon didn't even try, and started laughing loudly.

"What?! No, let me explain," Emile said, getting very defensive. "Last night when I went to bed, I was normal. But then this morning I woke up, and I was this," he said, gesturing towards his new body.

Reese appeared deep in thought for a moment, before saying, "You know, I think I've heard about something like this before."

All of the guys (and Emile) did a double take. "You what?!"

"Some fan sent me a message about something like that happening to them, and how my videos helped calm them down and get them through it. I thought it was just one of those support messages except weird, but after a bit of digging I found some information on it. It's apparently some disease or something that only affects, like, one in a million people, and causes them to change gender overnight."

"Then how come none of us have heard about it?" Josh asked.

"The government's keeping it quiet or something. They don't want panic about something that affects so few people."

"Is there a cure?" Emile asked.

"Not that I know of, sorry."

"Well," Jon started, "At least that means we'll have something to tell the fans if you decide to stay on, Emily."

"Jon!" Emile yelled.

"Hehe, Emily. Really suits you," Reese giggled. Emile was very annoyed right now, but he was pretty sure his new body wasn't strong enough to hit Jon with as much force as he wanted, so his fists stayed by his sides.

"So, is that all you wanted me here for?" Reese asked, "To introduce me to the new Emile?"

"Well," Tim said, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but Emile's clothes don't exactly fit him anymore."

"I'm not exactly an expert on fashion, you know."

"No, but you do know more about women's clothes than the four of us combined."

"That I do. So, I'm free now, you want to get it out of the way?" she asked Emile.

Sighing, Emile replied, "Might as well. Let me just put some shoes on."

Once Emile had left the room to get his shoes, Reese said, "Poor guy. Of all the people it could affect, it was him."

"Yeah," Jon said. "I hope he bounces back pretty quickly. The runaway guys just won't be the same without his upbeat yelling all the time." Everyone agreed.

**I'm sorry if the whole explanation of the transformation sucks, but I wanted Emile to be able to continue to live his old life, and not have to forge a new one. This is the best I could come up with. _**


	6. Shopping

Emile felt a little awkward, to say the least. He was out in public with his friend Reese, only he now had a female body, but still wore his old clothes. He was getting a few strange looks, and it made him very self-conscious. Reese kept trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't really working. In the back of his mind, he kept thinking that he was wrong every time he referred to himself as a he, but didn't want to correct himself.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to cheer Emile up, Reese decided to ask what he was planning to do with his works on Youtube. "So, what's gonna happen with the runaway guys?"

"I'll probably stay on, but they might need to do a few videos without me. I'll be back with them as soon as I adjust."

"That's reasonable. And what about your own channel?"

"I'll probably be back there around the same time. I'm sure my fans will be able to cope without me for a while. I'll just tell them I've got something going on that'll stop me from recording for a while." Reese nodded. They stayed silent for the rest of the walk to the store.

* * *

Back at Emile's house, the three remaining runaway guys were trying to figure out what to do now.

"So," Josh started, "The recording is called off today, right?"

"I'd assume so," Tim replied.

"So why are we still here? I'm sure we have better things to do than hang around Emile's place."

"That's a good question," Jon said.

"Well, we were still here before to help Emile through this," Tim explained, "but considering he's gone off with Reese, I'd say it's safe to head home. I'll just send him a text."

After the text was sent, the three headed outside to their cars, locking the door with Emile's spare key that he hid under the doormat. Tim and Jon said goodbye to Josh, who had parked over the road. Before getting in their own cars, Jon spoke up.

"You know, I really hope we won't have to end up replacing Emile."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He just adds something to the group that can't be replaced."

Jon silently agreed, and they both got in their cars and headed home.

* * *

Emile and Reese had reached the clothing store, and after a rather awkward lesson in how to put on a bra, Emile received a text message. It read, "Jon, Josh and I are heading home. Call us if you need anything. From Tim."

Reese, who had returned with a few pairs of pants she thought Emile would be okay with, asked "Who was that?"

Putting his phone away, Emile replied, "It was the guys. They're going home." Emile couldn't help but feel a little sad when saying this. Up until today, he had been one of the guys, but now no longer.

Reese must have noticed this, because she set down the pants she was holding and gave Emile a hug. As Emile started to hug back, Reese said, "Don't worry. I can't really say I know what you're going through, or how hard it is for you, but don't forget that we're all here for you, and we'll help you in any way possible."

Emile could feel himself tearing up a little, but held them back and said, "Thanks."

As the embrace ended, Reese said, "Well, let's get this over and done with so we can head back home." Emile nodded, and they continued to look through the clothing racks for clothes that would fit Emile and also weren't too girly.

* * *

Josh returned home, and not having much else planned, got on his computer and logged into Skype. While he was opening Youtube to check out some of the new comments on his latest video, he received a message from Tyler, reading "I didn't expect you home so soon. ;)"

Josh responded, "Something happened at the recording. It's postponed for a while."

"Oooh, give me the juicy details."

"It's kind of private."

"Meanie. :P"

"Ask Emile. It involves him, so if anyone should tell you, it should be him."

"But then I have to wait for him to get online. You know how rare it is to catch him."

"Fine, I'll ask him for you."

* * *

Emile and Reese were almost done with the clothes shopping for Emile. Emile was trying on a pair of sneakers when he received another text message. Emile's phone was sitting nearby, so Emile asked, "Reese, can you check that for me?"

The new message read, "Tyler wants to know why I'm home early. Do I tell him? Y/N. From Josh." Reese told Emile, "Josh wants to know if he can tell Tyler about this."

After contemplating it a bit, Emile said, "Yeah, he can tell him. Just tell him to make sure Tyler doesn't go spreading it around on Facebook or Twitter or something."

Lucah nodded and sent a message back. Emile took off the shoes he had been trying on and put his old ones back on. "Come on, let's go pay for this. I kinda want to get out of public."

* * *

Josh had muted Skype to block out Tyler's constant pestering and was going through his inbox on Youtube when his phone started vibrating on the desk, alerting him to an incoming text message.

It read, "Go ahead, but make sure to tell Tyler not to spread it around. (this is reese btw) From Emile." Josh unmuted Skype and typed in a new message.

"Ok, I can tell you."

"Yay! :)"

"Today Emile woke up and he was a girl."

"Josh, I thought we were over this compulsive lying thing."

"I'm being serious! He's out with Reese right now getting new clothes."

"Woah. That's pretty insane."

"I know right? Just don't spread it around. Emile will come out with it himself when he's ready."

"My lips are sealed. ;)"

"I'm serious Tyler."

"So am I. But really, this is pretty crazy."

"Yeah. Kinda sucks for him."

"I mean, this shit is bananas! LPRLQFT!"

Josh logged off Skype after slamming his face into the keyboard.

**I decided to try something a little different this time with the different perspectives. Mainly because I didn't want the whole chapter to be Emile and Reese shopping, but also to introduce Tyler into the story, since I've been watching a lot of versus lately. Donna might be included to if I check out more of her stuff, but for now it's Tyler.**


	7. Life goes on

**You thought this was dead? You were wrong. I'm just managing multiple stories at a time. Other than that, life happened. Also, it's a lot easier to write when you plan the plot ahead. Not so easy to plan for this story though. _ I'll just keep pulling words out of my ass and try to make it into a story. Yes, I have a donkey that makes words. What did you think I meant by ass?**

Emile and Reese made it back to Emile's house without incident. Emile couldn't believe how tiring it had been, but he supposed he was getting an almost entirely new wardrobe to fit his new body. If nothing else, the experience had helped him get used to his body a bit, but every movement he made still felt rather strange.

"So," Reese said, closing the door behind them, "What are you going to do with all your old clothes?"

"I've still got a few cardboard boxes hanging around from when I moved here, I'll just put them in there. I think I'll hang onto them for now, just in case they do find a cure," Emile said, flopping down onto the couch out of exhaustion.

"Well, they might, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Unless you want to donate your time and body to science." After a pause, Reese made a face, and said, "Oh wait, I was supposed to be cheering you up, wasn't I?"

Emile could help but smile at that as Reese sat down next to him. "So, what now?" Emile asked.

"Well, I don't have any plans for today, you?"

"Well, this whole transformation thing kind of ruined my plans."

Reese thought for a bit, before saying, "I think I know what might cheer you up." Emile wondered what she was doing as she headed over to the cabinet where Emile kept his games.

After looking around the shelves for a bit, Reese pulled out a game, but kept which game she had chosen hidden. She slowly walked back over to the couch, building the suspense. Emile had no idea what she was doing. "So," she said, bringing the game out from behind her back, "I heard you like art direction." The game she had pulled off the shelf was Okami, one of Emile's all-time favourites.

Emile didn't say anything at first, a little shocked he didn't think of it first. But he quickly overcame that shock, and said, "Oh hell yeah!"

Reese smiled, and said, "I knew you'd say yes." Emile got the Wiimote and nunchuck while Reese turned on the Wii and inserted the game.

"NO! Damn it!" Josh yelled, dying on one of the 100 coin missions of Super Mario 64.

"Ha ha," Tyler laughed on the other end of the Skype call. "I'm so ahead now!"

"Unless I'm lying and I'm actually ahead of you."

"Wait… Are you lying?"

"Yeah, I'm totally lying," Josh lied.

"No way. You're lying about lying, aren't you?"

"No, I am so far ahead of you now."

Josh heard Tyler sighing over exaggeratedly, which made him laugh a bit. Tyler was so gullible, which might have had something to do with why he believed the Emile situation so easily. But then Tyler said something he probably knew he shouldn't have, "So what **exactly** is happening with Emile?"

"Tyler! We weren't supposed to talk about that! Now we'll have to cut it out of the video."

"Well, while it's cut out can you tell me?"

"No, I don't want some massive audio cut in the middle of the video just so I can explain **everything **to you."

"Oh it'll be fine. Just do a loop of this. Ready?"

"…Yeah?"

After a bit of a pause, Tyler said in the most serious voice he could muster, "Vagisil." Both boys burst out laughing.

Once they had calmed down, Josh managed to say, "Ok, I'll loop that over the top, but you're still waiting until after the video is done before I go and tell you the whole situation. You know the gist of it anyway."

"Ok, fine. So CRAP!"

"You died, didn't you?"

"…No," Tyler lied.

Tim couldn't believe how fast the fans had reacted. After asking Emile, he had posted on the TRG twitter saying that there might be some delays for later videos due to some complications with Emile. He hadn't said any specifics, but within about five minutes there was a massive flood of messages both to the TRG twitter, and from what he could tell, to Emile's personal twitter. There were some nice ones wishing Emile the best, and hoping that the four of them (including Josh) could get back to LPing together soon. There were a bunch, however, that were asking what was wrong with Emile.

Tim sighed. He knew they were just concerned about the wellbeing of one of their favourite LPers, but insisting they be told about what was going on wasn't exactly the best way to go about it. He made another tweet, "For those asking what's wrong with chuggaaconroy, you'll just have to wait until he's ok with telling you himself." He knew that that would probably get them pestering Emile on his own twitter, but he didn't know what else to do.

He logged off and moved away from his computer. While being 'youtube famous' had some perks, obsessive fangirls (or boys, as the case may be) was one of the downsides. All Tim could do now was hope Emile wouldn't get too annoyed by obsessive fans pestering him for answers. Since the TRG recording session was cancelled, he decided he might as well do a little bit of recording for his own channel, so he sat down and got ready to play some Paper Mario.

Reese couldn't believe how much Emile had cheered up simply by the two of them taking turns playing Okami. She knew Emile loved the game, but in the short amount of time they had been playing it Emile had already began acting more like his old self. She knew Emile was going to be taking a break for LPing until he was comfortable in his own skin again, but Reese was starting to get another idea.

"Hey Emile," she started.

"Hm?" he replied, half listening, half focusing on battling the shark within the sunken ship.

"I know you're taking a break from LPing while you get used to your new body, but… ugh, how do I put this? Have you considered LPing to help you get back to your old, silly self?"

Emile hadn't really thought about that. He paused the game and turned to Reese, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, just looking at you playing Okami, you're already acting a lot like you usually do. I just thought that maybe LPing would help that even more. Even if you don't upload it or whatever, just a thought."

"Hm, thanks," Emile said, unpausing the game. He was considering it, but he doubted he's be actually uploading any videos for a while.

Reese decided that while Emile was in this Okami-induced state of happiness, she might as well try to talk to him, something that had been hard to do while he was acting all depressed. "So," she asked, "Do you think you'll be ok by yourself tonight? I could call over some friends and we could have a slumber party."

"Slumber party? What are we, ten years old?"

"The jury's still out on that one." They both laughed at that.

Once he had regained his composure, Emile said, "No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Just remember, you can always call be if you need help with stuff."

"Thanks." Emile handed the Wiimote and nunchuck to Reese as on screen, Amaterasu swam away from with sunken ship with priestess Rao on her back. "Here, your turn."

Josh and Tyler had just finished recording the latest versus episode, and were laughing about the stuff that had happened during the video.

"OK," Josh said, "I think we can both agree that we lied to each other so much in that video."

"Agreed," Tyler managed to get out through his laughs.

"Okay, so you wanted to know the full story about Emile, right?"

"Yes! Omigosh tell me."

"Well, I only know what Emile, Jon and Time told me at breakfast, but here goes." Josh went on to tell Tyler everything, from the disease Emile had apparently caught, to how he had gone out with Reese to get new clothes, to what was gonna happen with Emile's LPs and TRG.

Tyler stayed silent for a little while after Josh had finished his explanation, taking it all in. "Shit," was all he could say.

"I know, right?" Suddenly, Josh heard Tyler snickering through his headset. "What now?" he asked, half knowing Tyler was going to say something stupid.

"I just thought of the best joke. I should go up to Emile and just ask, 'Vagisil?'"

"Tyler! This isn't really something to be joking about!"

"Actually, I think this is exactly what we should be joking about. You think Emile is going to get back to being all loud and silly if we act all serious around him?"

For once in his life, Josh could say that Tyler was actually right.


	8. Author's Note: Hiatus

The Runaway Girl is gonna be on hold for a bit. I kinda need to plan where the heck the story is going. I could continue with my other Chuggaaconroy story (Chuggaaconroy, Savior of Nippon), but I think I'll just stick to 2 stories at the moment.

DO NOT WORRY! I WILL FINISH BOTH THOSE STORIES! They will just take time. The first to finish will probably be The Splash Potion of Reversal, since I know where that is going, then The Newcomers.


End file.
